


Bless the Rain

by The_Smut_Hut



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I like both my ideas, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Cute, NYC, Reylo - Freeform, Reylogan, Slow Burn, Smut Is On The Way, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Tags May Change, Thats not how the UN works, The UN - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), West Virginia, but first some plot, cley?, dominant clyde, is there a clyde/rey mash up yet, just go with it, no beta we die like men, ryde?, this will be cute and sexy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Hut/pseuds/The_Smut_Hut
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!New York, New York. Manhattan. The big apple. The city that never sleeps. A tiny north eastern island with almost 2 million people. And today, February 14th, is the day two people in particular…meet.Clyde is in NYC for a few days to speak at the UN about the need for a universal standard of care for veterans. Rey is headed to the UN on behalf of 'Kanata catering' to meet with event planners about a potential contract.I was inspired to whip up a meet-cute short story for Rey/Clyde after a twitter generator gave me a pic of AD and DR in the rain.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 45
Kudos: 77
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	1. The weather in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> > ####  [My Inspiration/Moodboard...Can't figure out how to make image appear without link...SEND HELP!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9e1fe3766a276964c085f5afdfb1c541/cc2bf3af16dc5fb4-a5/s2048x3072/e3c1ed0813acedd8321ebbaeebfacca6a2d50736.jpg)
>> 
>> null

New York, New York. Manhattan. The big apple. The city that never sleeps. A tiny north eastern island with almost 2 million people. And today, February 14th, is the day two people in particular…meet.

Clyde shifted in the back of the compact car that had arrived as his Uber. He supposed in a city this crowded most of the cars must be tiny. Mellie had mentioned something or other about upgrading in the app to a bigger ride but he’d be damned if he remembered how to do it. He was nervous enough to be in NYC for the first time, invited to speak at a special UN hearing for global veterans benefits. His former CO had reached out. Thought he’d look good in a suit, would speak to the importance of a global standard of care, have good manners, and could use a day off.

Clyde was mindful not to stretch his shoulders too much, so he didn’t bust a seam in his suit jacket. It had been an awful long time since he’d needed such a fine outfit, not since Sadie had been Baptized, and he supposed he’d grown a bit since then. Sadie had grown a bit too. He pulled out his phone and smiled down at the background picture Sadie-bug had helped him set. A nice family photo from the 4th of July. Clyde had been behind the camera naturally, but he didn’t need to see his funny mug, he was happy to have a moment with all the Logan’s and their dearest he could carry with him. Everything he wanted…_almost_ everything he needed. Clyde sighed trying to derail his lonely train of thought. He didn’t have much time to feel sorry for himself before the app opened a notification on his screen.

YOU HAVE ARRIVED, THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH UBER.

Brow furrowed Clyde looked out the small window. The rain had started halfway through the ride but now it was downright pouring. It sounded as though the compact Honda had a tin roof with the way the drops drummed away. He couldn’t be sure but the building obscured by the grey wet curtain outside didn’t look like the UN building. In fact the UN building looked very much like an enormous complex in the rear window they passed about a block away.

Clyde looked to the front of the car, hoping to catch the driver’s eye. The man had folded his arms over his chest and pulled his cap down. The phone attached to a holster on the dashboard pinged and a new ride had been added to the driver’s queue. There was a mumble from the front seat and the driver waved to Clyde before swiping and accepting the new ride eagerly.

Not one to cause a fuss Clyde pulled himself up and out of the small, but wonderfully warm and dry, car and into the cold February New York rain.

* * *

Rey was nearly there. Today was her day. Valentine’s day! She never had a romance of her own, but she enjoyed any chance to see people happy and celebrate love in all its forms. She was certain her own love story was so wondrous it was simply still being written.

Every part of her suit was steamed to perfection. She had left the room she rented with time to spare, remembered to put some product in her hair, and even managed to apply a strategic amount of make-up. Since she typically spent her time in a hot and crowded kitchen it was refreshing to have a reason to dress up! Rey would be representing the small business, Kanata catering, she worked for in China town at the UN. Well not exactly the UN, but the event planners they had on premises.

Rey had arrived in Manhattan almost 15 years ago. After her parents abandoned her in the flat she suspected they were squatting in she survived on the streets for 2 years until she was finally brought into the foster system. Rey then spent 2 difficult years in group homes before Unkar took her on for the government checks he enjoyed for 6 years. When she was 18 Unkar demanded she “scavenge”, more commonly known as steal, twice as much as she had been if she would stay under his roof.

China town had been very kind to Rey and she loathed the idea of taking any more from the community which had helped keep her alive when her guardian was so inept. It was hard to count the times she had been given food, tutored, cleaned up, or given medicine by others. Over the years she managed to receive her GED and learn 3 languages in addition to English. Since food had always been scarce the culinary arts enchanted her. So when Unkar Plutt gave her his ultimatum Rey made her decision. She packed a bag with the bits and bobs she could carry and marched into the kitchen of Maz Kanata. The tiny old woman who was the name sake of the company had Rey demonstrate her abilities as an audition of sorts. To this day Rey and Maz laugh until they cry about the confection she whipped up that somehow tasted in Maz’s approximation like “rotten Durian wrapped in soggy gym socks”. “How could something with so much sugar in it taste so awful!” Maz had laughed while Rey panicked at the prospect of returning to Plutt. Years since Rey’s caught the attention of a few critics and kitchens in NYC but remains loyal to the woman who changed her life. It really had taken a village to raise her. 

Rey rockets up the stairs from the hot and humid subway car and relishes the brisk February air that helps her stop sweating. This was the reason she left her coat at home. It would be just a few blocks to the UN building, no need for a coat when…it starts raining.

The first 2 blocks Rey spends sprinting towards the iconic UN complex praying that if she moves quick enough, she can bound between the drops and avoid looking wrecked when she arrives for the meeting. As she waits for the light to change and scurry across the crosswalk, she sees a couple smiling and kissing in the rain. A couple laughing because they too hadn’t watched the weather, they too had forgotten an umbrella. A couple who doesn’t care if they get soaked or ruin their hair because those things don’t really matter, what matters is that they are together. It makes Rey smile too as she crosses the street breathing deep now taking a leisurely pace.

Even if she arrived looking like a wet sewer rat she knew that wasn’t what truly mattered. Her passion is what would assure the planners, that and the delicious samples that were being couriered over at the very moment. As Rey closed her eyes and smiled up into the rain welcoming its kiss as her own special Valentine, she had no idea precisely how accurate that courier’s timing would be.


	2. It can't rain all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding?...This is gonna be longer than 4 chapters. No smut yet! Just sweet sweet fluff and banter. Don't pretend you're just here for the sexy times! 
> 
> They are on the way...don't you worry!

Didn’t take long for Clyde to feel the cold rain start to seep through his suit jacket. He hoped he would have enough time after going through security to dry off before the session began. Shoulders hunched he walked briskly towards the UN building. For his part he kept his eyes down, hoping to keep the worst of the wet wind from whipping his fool of a face for forgetting a coat in February. But as miserable as the journey was to the complex a block from where Clyde’s Uber dropped him, he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he caught sight of a couple sneaking a kiss under a small awning.

The canopy had seen better days and did little to shield them from the rain, but he could tell neither cared. They didn’t seem to mind none as they laughed and smiled at the romantic mess of it all as they kissed. All soggy limbs and chattering teeth. Looks like they were meeting each other for Valentine’s day lunch. Clyde felt a familiar swell fill his lonely heart before it made the absence of someone to share it with feel that much emptier.

‘Almost there’ Clyde thought to himself as he approached the walkway into the building. He looked up through his dark, sodden, and mussed hair and checked that he wouldn’t collide with anyone who might be in a rush to escape the rain approaching from the other direction. Unbelievably he found quite the opposite…

  
A young woman. Still as a statue and as pretty as any masterpiece he’d ever seen. Eyes closed smiling up into the sad stormy sky. Cropped chestnut hair that tickled just beneath her chin in waves as gentle as her radiant smile. She looked very much like one half of the cheery couple he’d just seen. Embracing the heavens and smiling at its misty kiss. Clyde wondered if she had a Valentine. 

  
It was as if suddenly the rest of the volume in New York City had been turned down and Clyde could only hear the rain pitter patter against her soft skin. ‘Pitter patter’; how mee-maws describe the sound of little fleshy feet stumbling around the hard wood floors of an old home on Saturday mornings. ‘Pitter patter’ like Clyde felt his heartbeat as he imagined a life with a woman like that loving him. ‘Pitter patter’ like the wet sneakers pumping on a cycle as a bike courier furiously pedaled into Clyde’s reverie. The last thing he remembered clearly was a happy sigh leaving this little ray of sunshine standing in a puddle on a New York City curb.

After Clyde lost part of his lower arm, he thought he knew all about the tricky bitch time could be. And anyone who knew Clyde would know just how rare it was for the “B word” to cross his mind. But sure enough here he was at the mercy of a moment, _again_. Feeling like the world was set to fast-forward while also moving in slow motion. Helpless. It was that feeling when you turn your alarm off instead of hitting snooze. That moment when you come too and realize you have 8 minutes to get ready and get to work before your shift starts. AKA precisely enough time to damn yourself for hitting the wrong button but not enough to do much else to remedy the situation. You may have 8 minutes left but you know you’re already late. You’re screwed but you rush all the same. You try to put both pant legs on at once while wondering if anyone will notice your hair isn’t washed.

Clyde realized he was losing himself in his head while a few hundred pounds of speeding man and metal were hurtling toward his lady. _His_ lady? Where had that come from?

Military training kicked in. There was a threat, which thanks to Mellie’s warnings about pedestrian fatality rates in NYC Clyde was all too familiar with, and he had approximately 3 seconds to act before cause met effect.   
Fat drops of water sheared off Clyde’s massive frame as he lunged forward. In two strides he was within reach of the rider. His sudden movement caught the notice of the precious woman in the path of the distracted courier. Her eyes going wide as she connected the dots. With perhaps excessive force, Clyde grabbed the bicyclist by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up like an unruly pup. He thrust his prosthetic forward in a flash to catch the bike. But the courier had been traveling at such speed that it carried on, albeit much slower without a human engine, until it toppled the dream-girl who had a smile for the rain.

* * *

A happy sigh escaped Rey as she opened her eyes. A moment later and she wished she had just kept them shut. 

A shadow pounced not far ahead of her. Was it a man or an animal? ‘A big furry beast on the sidewalks of Manhattan? Hmmm not outside the realm of possibilities.’ Rey laughed to herself before her eyes met those of a _definite_ man. Her eyes opened wide when she realized he was staring at her. At her and the very big bike with packages headed towards her. 

  
Without a chance to brace for impact Rey collapsed like a house of cards in front of a table fan. The brunt of the collision struck her hip and thigh, but she felt metal catch and scratch her in a few places on her way down to the cold wet concrete. Finally her head struck the base of one of the large plastic barricades along the curb. Only then, everything stopped. 

  
Rey’s senses halted for a moment when she blacked out. Then the world returned in technicolor stereo as she regained consciousness seconds later. The sounds of the city seemed louder. Nearby she heard a deep growl and thought perhaps there was an animal after all. The rain felt colder, the coppery tang of blood overwhelmed her taste buds, and she smelled food that was comforting and familiar.

The _food_! Rey’s eyes shot open and she saw a gruesome Pollock style tableau of twisted metal and streaks, smears, and spatters of Kanata catering goods splashed across the pavement. 

  
She groaned as she turned onto her back thankful that the rain had stopped…only it hadn’t. Rey looked up into the dark shield of wavy black hair and broad shoulders that stooped over her. 

  
Rey thought it all made sense in that moment. She saw something big, dark, and slightly shaggy before she was struck. ‘The big bad wolf is handsome’ Rey thought to herself. His eyes were concerned and just like in the folk tales he managed to speak.

  
“Miss?...Easy now. You took a heck of a tumble. I’m real sorry I couldn’t do more, all happened so fast…that don’t matter right now though” The were-man had a beautiful accent and seemed adorably troubled. Rey became focused intently on each word his full lips formed. “ Miss? Easy now. No need to rush. Can you nod if you understand me? Are ya able to speak? Miss?” 

  
Rey wondered if perhaps her name was miss. Maybe the wolf knew her. Maybe he was some stray she shared scraps with years ago and he turned into a prince after she scratched behind his ears. Wait, that wasn’t how that story went. 

  
“W-wolf” Rey offered in a chattered whisper.

Suddenly another man appeared. Oddly shaped, covered in bright spandex, and wearing a hat that looked like a shiny egg shell…’Humpty dumpty!’ Rey surmised.

  
“Huh? _Wolf_?...Think somethin’ may have gotten knocked loose” the egg man decided. Rey wondered who humpty was to judge. 

  
The wolfs jaw muscles worked and tensed while his eyes remained trained on her. Rey wondered if he was about to huff and puff or gobble her up. Suddenly he rounded on his companion. 

  
“Thought I told you to stay put and call 911!” he scolded. “She needs some space… and a doctor, not your sass…come to think of it I think she also needs an apology” at that he turned away from her towards the other man “_from_ _you_!” he added with vigor while he stared daggers at humpty. 

  
Rey absently trailed her fingers up towards the wolfs chest and hoped to redirect some of the anger away from the bicyclist…_’bicyclist’_. It was as if suddenly Rey remembered what a helmet and bike shorts looked like. Next she stared intently at her pale hands as her fingers brushed over a black suit jacket… ‘not fur after all’ she thought to herself. 

  
Before the big man who was holding her could aim another thinly veiled threat at the bike messenger Rey shook her head from side to side in an attempt to physically lift the fog she was emerging from. Clyde noticed her movement and intently stared down at Rey again as she spoke.

  
“S’there anything that can be saved?” she slurred nodding to the containers that had toppled from the bike. “I’ve got a meeting in….do you have the time? Rey asked Clyde looking up at him with glassy doe eyes.

  
If Clyde wasn’t so worried about this little lady he would be struck like a fool by her big hazel eyes. Heck he was a damned fool and certain she had a concussion. 

  
“Don’t you worry about that miss, you jus-“ he began before he was cut off.

  
“Now listen here _sir_, my name is Rey, and I _will_ worry about the very important meeting that can change the life of me and….well just about everyone I know. Yes, I hit my head. Yes, I’m a bit worse for wear…but _No_, I will not be missing my meeting…There has to be something here I can salvage”. Rey finished her outburst suddenly and crawled out of Clyde’s embrace and over to the boxes of food. 

  
Clyde huffed a quick laugh as he watched Rey stack and shelter a few boxes from the rain. “What’s this callin’ me sir? Thought you liked callin’ me _wolf_?”.

  
Rey could feel herself blushing to the tips of her ears. “You heard that did you? Wasn’t sure if I was actually forming words or just totally lost in la-la-land”. 

  
“Yup, we both heard that one miss- I mean Rey.” 

  
Effortlessly Clyde helped Rey stand while balancing nearly half a dozen boxes he snatched from her grasp at some point. She supposed he hadn’t helped her stand as much as he lifted her from the ground and she marveled at such a solid yet graceful man. 

  
“Uh…so if everyone is good…I think I’ll be heading out…Definitely gonna have to hit my bike shop with this wreck now that…” The courier was trying to drag his bike away with as little attention as possible.

  
“Now you just-“ Clyde began as he tried to turn and point.

  
“Easy boy” Rey winked at Clyde blaming her head injury for her sudden flirtatious whimsy. “I think you should go now, I’m fine” she offered the messenger before Clyde steered them into the entryway of the building. 

  
In an instant several building employees disentangled the two of them and both Clyde and Rey felt themselves missing the warmth of the other. He hovered awkwardly before setting Rey’s boxes on the ground beside where she had been seated. 

  
“Think she needs a doctor” Clyde mumbled to a security guard who had joined the group. 

  
“Well she’s refused ambulatory care, but we have the medical staff we keep on site looking her over now. Thanks for your help” the officer said kindly as he dismissed him. 

  
Clyde was thankful for once he was so tall so he could keep an eye on Rey as she was brought a towel and examined. He had another 40 minutes or so until his meeting would begin so he stood across the lobby pretending to fiddle with his phone and drying off with a towel of his own. 

  
She was all smiles and self-deprecation. Blushing over the fuss being made. A doctor asked her questions and tested her reflexes while a medic cleaned Rey’s cuts. About 20 minutes later after they were satisfied with their exam Rey signed some papers and was left sipping on a sports drink with an ice pack and a packet of papers from the medical staff. 

  
As casually as possible Clyde crossed the lobby after giving her a moment alone. 

  
“So what’s the verdict sunshine? Will you live?” he joked giving her a playful nudge with his elbow.

  
“Sunshine?” Rey blushed. “I’ll be just fine. Just a concussion. I don’t need to bother with all this” she assured as she waved the doctor’s follow up instructions about. “Nothing I haven’t managed before.” She added quietly almost to herself as she folded the papers in her pocket. 

  
Clyde didn’t know where to begin. “Wha-well. Firstly, Sunshine on account of your name is Rey…like, well a ray of sunshine you see. And well…ya kinda had this whole sunny disposition thing going til’ that bike came crashin’ in…I didn’t mean anything by it. Just trying to be friendly and all. Hope I haven’t offended you or made you feel uncomfortable, it certainly wasn’t my intention and…and…and _secondly_! Before I get caught up in my manners _“Just a concussion_”?!…Well you may not know me from Adam but I can tell ya a head injury is nothing to take idly.”

  
“It’s Rey with an “e”…and I’m not offended. Just not used to…._this_” Rey gestured broadly to Clyde. “The concern, the manners, the…the…._this_” she offered again as she took another long pull from her drink. “I’ll be just fine though. This isn’t my first concussion. All I need to do is get through this meeting then I can walk back to mine, heal my pride alone, and sleep this off after a nice long bath”.

  
Enchanted as he was with this woman Clyde thought that with the way he felt a vein throbbing in his forehead he may be developing some sort of high blood pressure with the way she was talking. Just how many concussions has she had? She was planning on seeing herself home? She was gonna take a bath unsupervised after a head injury and sleep it off?!

  
While Clyde worked the bones in his jaw to dust Rey was busy rearranging the remains of the food for her meeting. 

  
“I know you don’t owe me nothin’…hardly even the time of day, but…well would you mind terribly agreeing to meet in this lobby once we’re done with our respective meetin's'?...I’d be relieved to see how you’re getting on in another hour or so…just for my peace of mind an all”. Clyde felt like he would have kept rambling if Rey hadn’t looked up pleased as punch from her culinary rescue project. 

  
“There we are, this almost looks better than it did before it hit the pavement” Rey beamed. Clyde was inclined to agree. Somehow she had made the portions look artfully and purposefully deconstructed and chic. 

  
“And _I’d_ say I owe you a good deal…sir? Wolf? I don’t think I ever got your proper name” Rey continued.

  
“Goodness! Clyde...Clyde Logan” Clyde blushed realizing he had been too caught up in their banter earlier to introduce himself like I proper gentleman should. Momma woulda been shaking her head.

  
“Well Clyde, I’ve got to thank you. If it weren’t for you I’d be at the hospital at this very moment, meeting or not. I would have been _lucky_ to survive 200 pounds of messenger and bike hitting me full force at that speed and-“ Rey was interrupted by a notably spooked Clyde. 

  
“Hush now. Don’t speak things like that into existence. Was a fortunate run in we had…literally. No thanks needed.”

  
“Well…I’d be happy to meet you back here. The least I can do is treat you to an early dinner! You’re an out of towner if I’m not mistaken”.

  
Clyde smirked “It’s that obvious huh?...well bless the rain…and the bike courier! That sounds perfect Rey”.

  
Rey knit her brows together and Clyde wondered if he had said something he hadn’t meant to.

  
“Is it somethin’ I said?” he asked anxiously. 

  
Rey smiled wide having seemingly decided upon something. “I think I like it when you call me sunshine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I love hearing from everyone. I like to respond to all comments AND I take ideas! I may not use them all, but of course I am inspired you are credited as well!
> 
> PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: I myself suffered a traumatic head injury ten years ago in NYC. I slipped and fell on a patch of ice and hit my head on one of the wood and concrete blocks that holds scaffolding pipes up. It was a clumsy slip and fall. I literally tried to walk away after unknowingly blacking out for almost 10 seconds. But NYC bystanders are heroes and thankfully peopled sat me down and called an ambulance. Bruised ego aside I ended up having brain damage that caused a stutter and neurological issues for a long time. I still have some symptoms to this day! Head injuries are NO JOKE! Meet-cute aside. If you or anyone you know or observe ever hits their head in a manner such as this, seems to be in an altered state afterword, or looses consciousness even for a few moments...CALL 911! (Thanks for coming to my TED talk)
> 
> I should also note...I know my tense is all over the place sometimes. I try to reign it in when I can, but it is honestly just part of my style (Nope its not a symptom of the head injury haha). I like to sometimes throw in present tense to make the internal monologue more reactionary and in the moment...Take it or leave it I suppose...But I apologize to those who may cringe!


	3. Cloudy with a Chance of Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Rey make dinner plans, where will their night lead?
> 
> Thank you all for your patience! I'm back to updating my fics! All of your support, kind words, and kudos have given me a reason to keep storytelling. 
> 
> TAGS are updated! This has turned into a slow burn folks. I can't help but be fluffy. It's just how I do lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey nailed her meeting. She was sure of it. She knew how to do a few things better than most others; scavenge, fix things, and wait. She had scavenged her whole life, she fixed this situation like a pro, and now she waited in the UN entrance. She was excited to tell Maz all about what happened. The insanity of it all. The pouring rain, the bike messenger, the _man_!

Her thoughts turned to Clyde and suddenly the lobby didn’t seem so drafty. Surely, she was mad… maybe it was her head? She was waiting to speak to a tall, dark, stranger…_again_! But it was the right thing to do. He had lifted a full-grown man off a moving bike trying to keep her from harm, the least she could do was treat him to a meal.

Rey had a good deal of time to herself. Clyde was apparently at the UN for more than a taste test with the events committee. About an hour and a half after she had made her way back to the lobby, she saw Clyde’s big brown eyes scanning the space. She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her belly knowing that he was looking for her. It was strange, but not unpleasant, knowing he wanted to see her again. She scolded herself in short order reminding her ego he was a kind southern gentleman who would do this for anybody and would be on his way back to the lumber-jack-daniels-country roads-wolf den he must have crawled out of in short order.

When Clyde approached, he gave Rey a once over. Trying to discern if there were any lingering symptoms from her fall. Her eye contact was good, she was able to stand, but he purposely waited a few steps off from her seat so she would have to walk to him. Sure enough after two steps Rey drifted a bit to the right, her equilibrium clearly still out of sorts.

“Alright there sunshine, easy now. Let’s sit a spell and figure out where we go from here” Clyde said gently as he tried pulling Rey back to the seating area.

“Not so fast big bad wolf, I have done my share of sitting this afternoon, I think you should follow me to Chinatown and I can set us up with a lovely feast” Rey countered trying to pull the man behind her.

“Chinatown! Look neither of us is a native here, but even I know that’s a bit of a trek for someone in your state” he reasoned.

“Speak for yourself brawny man! I’ve been in New York City longer now than I ever lived in England. And my flat, I mean _apartment_ cause that’s what we say here, is in Chinatown along with the kitchen I work for” Rey finished by crossing her arms.

“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you do me a favor and keep me company while I get dinner at the restaurant in the fancy hotel they put me up in. My treat. I don’t think you should be troubling yourself to get back downtown just yet. The subway they got here has gotta be a zoo this time a day what with rush hour and all” Clyde appealed.

“You make a good point. And lucky for you I am too hungry to worry about following a strange man to his hotel” Rey deadpanned.

“Oh gosh, I didn’t event think about what this all sounded like, I insist I’ve got the best of intentions miss- “ he rambled apologetically

“Oh no not with the _miss_ again! I’m kidding Clyde! I thought we were past all that” Rey giggled standing from the armchair again.

* * *

The Uber back to the hotel took a while longer because of traffic. It was only a few blocks away, but Clyde didn’t mind since he was able to look over a few messages he missed in the meeting. While Rey seemed to enjoy the rarity of getting anywhere in Manhattan without another citizen mushed against her.

“So proud of my big bro! Hope the meetin' went well and all them questions didn’t fluster ya! Enjoy the rest of your time in the big apple, get on out and meet some people!”

He could hear Mellie squeal now when he imagined telling her about his trip.

“You done good today brother, I know a thing like this ain’t easy for ya, have yourself a drink…maybe talk to a pretty lady haha. Sadie says hi. Lord if she hasn’t tried to grab my dang phone a dozen times to do it herself” Jimmy had sent.

He could imagine his niece trying to climb over her father like a little monkey to get his cell phone.

Soft deep breathing to his left surprised him. To his alarm Rey had drifted to sleep.

With a firm hand he shook the young woman.

“Sssleepy” she mumbled adorably.

He couldn’t help but imagine if she would be so endearingly reluctant and drowsy in the mornings. Mussed hair, wrinkles from the pillow and sheets pressed into her cheeks, heck he’d even think it was cute if she drooled.

Clyde gave her another shake and rolled down the power windows to blast some February air into the backseats.

Fortunately, that woke Rey right up and they pulled up to the hotel seconds later.

The entrance of the hotel was blessedly warm from the moment they walked in. The concierge, who had been working to ensure a veteran like Clyde enjoyed his trip, greeted them.

“Mr. Logan welcome back! I left a few pamphlets in your room. A few things you should be able to do before you head back home tomorrow night”. When the gentleman spotted Rey, he had to disguise his distress. Kicking himself for not anticipating his guest could need preparations for Valentine’s day. He resolved that moment to surprise the couple, compliments of the hotel, for his negligence.

“Thanks so much! Means a lot. Don’t know when I’ll get to visit again. Say, could you remind me where the restaurant is?” Clyde asked.

While the concierge gave Clyde very helpful directions Rey smiled to herself watching couples flit about the foyer. She couldn’t resist imagining herself beside Clyde. What it would be like belonging to someone. And someone belonging to her in return.

* * *

It was nearly six when they were seated in a booth towards the back of the elegant restaurant.

Clyde knew it was a bit early, but he figured a quiet early dinner before all the Valentine’s day fanfare would be just what the doctor ordered. Especially if Rey could have an early night. Someone would have to check on her every few hours, and make sure she got up at least twice to drink some water and…’who exactly would be able to do this?’ he thought to himself.

“So, uh Rey, do you live with anyone? Family or Friends? Roommates? Boyfriend..._Girlfriend_?” he tried to ask casually.

Rey paused and Clyde panicked that perhaps he had insulted her.

“Sorry…just taking a moment to decide if that’s something a serial killer might start by asking…_nahhh_. Nope I fly solo. Just me. I rent a room near the kitchen downtown. It’s a bit like a hotel really! I mean…not like _this_! But you know…big building, little rooms” she enthused.

Relieved that he hadn’t offended or scared her off he tried to get to the matter at hand.

Before he could begin their waiter approached with two glasses of champagne and a rustic wooden charcuterie board in the shape of a heart. The meats, cheeses, and jams in neat little piles accompanied by breads and crackers.

“Happy Valentine’s day with compliments from the restaurant sir and miss….I’ll leave you with these menus and return shortly to take your orders”.

Clyde froze. Here he was trying his darn-dest to avoid making a fuss, but it seemed the universe was bent on driving this woman away from him. He knew he couldn’t be so lucky. Still cursed he bet.

“Would you be terribly embarrassed if I took a picture of this?” Rey nervously asked. “It’s just I’ve never gotten anything compliments of anything…and the plating and quality of these ingredients! I mean this is probably _actual_ Champagne!”

Clyde could only nod. Stunned into silence by the providence of Rey’s optimism and ease. Maybe his luck had changed after all.

Rey snapped a few pictures and smiled to herself as she arranged a perfect bite on a tiny piece of baguette. Clyde’s years of bar-tending instincts kicked in when she reached for the flute of bubbly.

“Pardon” he said as he placed his hand over hers on the stem of the glass, stilling Rey’s hand before she could get a sip. “Now, my momma taught me well enough to know it ain’t right to ask a woman’s age, but there are a few instances where you just gotta know. Being a bartender and all I’m honor bound to point out this time is one of em’. So, I’m trusting you when I ask if you should be having this?”

Rey blanked for a moment. Not because she had forgotten that her 24th birthday was a few months away, but because she was shocked by how much a man’s hand could stir something in her. It was huge! Despite this, his thick fingers had landed over hers so gently, just hinting at how strong they obviously were. 

“Yes, _daddy_” she rolled her eyes playfully not realizing the impact she had in return.

While Clyde discovered predilections of his own Rey showed her New York ID and her Kitchen employee card just to make him blush. That would make her nearly 10 years his junior. 'Just like momma and daddy' he thought trying hard not to linger on the word he could still picture on Rey's lips. 

Brushing their respective moments of weakness under the table they breezed over awkward sexual tension and talked about Duck Tape.

Clyde had always wanted to expand what the place had to offer. Lord knew the town drank enough at the hole in the wall, and if they offered honest to goodness food the place could pass for an actual business! Rey as it turned out had a soft spot for comfort food and a wicked sweet tooth. Just the combination of fry cook wiz and baked good goddess he needed in Boone County.

By the time they shared the heart shaped molten lava cake with strawberries, or rather Clyde tasted and Rey demolished, he was ready to offer her a job. He couldn’t deliver the pay, prestige, or stimulation of New York City, but somehow, he had a hunch those things wouldn’t matter to her.

Clyde started imagining Rey behind the counter with her dishing out food as he delivered affectionate pecks between customers. His reverie was spoiled soon after when Rey slouched against the velvet cushions of the booth. 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the future consequences of the decision he made in that moment.

After paying Clyde scooped Rey up in his arms placing her head against his chest to carry her bridal style. He tried his best to keep her mumbling. Proposing that she think up food related puns to name dishes for Duck Tape. This perked her up considerably and Clyde was relieved he wouldn’t be carrying an unconscious woman he just met up to his hotel room.

The concierge had the elevator door open and ready before the pair made it across the lobby. Smiling as he watched Rey cuddle up to Clyde’s sports coat giggling at her own puns.

As the doors closed and the chamber lifted, he thought about how right and good the whole crazy, mixed up, wild day had been. How he now hoped a Valentine’s day in Manhattan could change their lives forever. How Jimmy could eat crow for making fun of his romantic notions. How uncertainty had never felt so safe. And how without a doubt, and with an armful of concussed cutie, it was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever I would love to hear thoughts. Or just a hello! I hope everyone is well. Take care!
> 
> By the way don't drink alcohol with a head injury!


	4. Brides, Baths, and Bedtime Stories with the Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LORDY LORDY! Anyone still with me? I'm so sorry I've been away SO long. I hope someone out there will still enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed returning to write it! I think I am out of the funk I was in post TROS and since the world changed. 
> 
> Back to the fluff factory that is Clyde and Rey! Hope you enjoy more sweetness, I have plenty more planned where this came from! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of head injury and hurt/comfort *I'll have to add those tags soon!*

‘Dang Clyde, what have you gotten yer’self into’ he chided himself.

Rey had thankfully fallen asleep on the walk to his room. But it would take him some time to set things right.

It appeared someone at the hotel had misinterpreted the relationship between himself and Rey. The room he’d left earlier had been transformed. The once spartan sophistication of the New York hotel morphed into an intimate nest. Flower petals decorated the floor leading to the single, albeit large and comfy, king size bed. A _California_ king the front desk had boasted. Clyde hadn’t the slightest clue what that lofty distinction meant until he stretched out comfortably last night without having his legs hang over the edge. He was distracted again by the temptation to splurge on one for himself back home, until he remembered the sleepy woman in his arms. There were candles, a diffuser, and additional comforts added.

Clyde’s frown deepened when he laid Rey down and noted the faint bruise that had formed at her temple from the commotion that afternoon.

‘Shoulda known better than to let her drink alcohol. Shoulda’ insisted she see a proper doctor, get a thorough checkup…too caught up in yer’ own little fairytale ’ he thought critically as he grabbed water for her and blushed at the other accoutrements the hotel had left for them. A bottle of champagne, chocolates, strawberries, and a single white rose. The petals and the flower struck Clyde as odd. He didn’t consider himself an expert in the ways of romance, but he had taken to understanding red to be the chosen color of passion, love, and all things _Valentine-y. _

Clyde placed the water on the side table next to Rey and noticed a small note for “Mr. Logan”.

He marveled at the thoughtfulness of the hotel, they had the best of intentions, as misguided as they may be. He’d have to thank them regardless for the effort, and his CO for the lavish treatment. Inside the note was an explanation from the concierge that he had seen Clyde with his lady at dinner and decided to enhance their experience. He wished them a lovely evening and apologized that white roses were all he could manage on such short notice the evening of Valentine’s day. There was a P.S above the man’s name and number which made Clyde’s heart flutter.

“All things considered you seem to be a man of taste and honor; I think this selection probably suits you and your lady much better. White roses happen to be a traditional bridal rose that are associated with purity, innocence, young love, and loyalty. They symbolize new beginnings and everlasting love. Happy Valentine’s day from all of us!”

Clyde didn’t know at what point in the note he started panting ‘your lady, bridal rose, everlasting love?’ but he looked positively disheveled as he plopped down in the armchair facing the bed. He wasn’t sure how long he studied Rey, but he knew he should have spent more time hiding the romantic trappings when she woke suddenly.

“S’nice bed. Soft” she mumbled to herself as she sat up quickly. Clyde jumped to his feet acting as a spotter as she stumbled up and stretched. “Oh hullo!” she blinked with a smile.

“Hello there” Clyde drawled. He stared dumbly at her lost in the moment.

“How _lovely_” Rey said quietly as she slipped past him and towards the bathroom.

‘Now I’ve done it’ Clyde thought to himself ‘poor girl is gonna go running out of here half awake scared outta her wits’.

“I’ll just be a moment” she said shyly as she shut the door behind her.

Not long after Clyde heard the toilet flush, and the taps start as she washed up. Then came the rush of the bath faucet filling the tub.

Clyde figured you could have knocked him over with a feather when the door cracked open and Rey’s hazel eyes searched for him.

“Um, this is terribly strange, but I’m so sore and cold. Would it be terribly rude if I used your bath?” She sweetly asked in her lilting accent.

Clyde supposed he hadn’t nodded as he ordered his brain to since she continued.

“It’s just that, it’s been ages since I had a bath. I share a bathroom with the other tenants on my floor and there is just a dingy walk in shower. I think I’d feel loads better if…”

“Make yourself at home! _Please_! I’m glad someone else can enjoy this place too” Clyde interrupted sincerely.

“Thanks!” Rey beamed with a sense of relief, as if he could refuse her.

Clyde busied himself setting multiple alarms on his phone to check in on Rey if she spent the night. She seemed alright but he knew the 48 hours following any head injury were important.

“Y’alright in there? Or do I need to come fish you out?” Clyde asked after about 20 minutes. Half laughing and half genuinely concerned.

“I’m making myself at home!” She insisted “In a bath of my own I wouldn’t dare finish in less than 30 minutes. Takes at least that long to prune properly! And since the hotel has left us snacks…I could very well stay in here all night” she giggled.

“Suppose you could actually, but I’d prefer not to let my concussed guest fall asleep in a tub full of water…even if there are snacks” Clyde smirked. “You best not be drinking again though. You charmed me into letting that glass of champagne slide at dinner, but I won’t be making that mistake twice”

“Point taken!” Rey assured him.

After another 20 minutes or so the tub drained, and Rey emerged. She scurried around in a flash of white wrapped up in one of the fluffy white robes the hotel had provided.

“I’ve left my jacket and trousers hanging up to dry, still a bit damp from the rain” she blushed as she returned. Rey yawned as she held out the plate with the remaining chocolates and strawberries.

Clyde took the plate and set it down before eating a giant strawberry in one bite.

“Thanks” he mumbled with a full mouth.

Silence stretched on for a while as Rey tucked her legs under her in the other armchair in front of the bed. Her hair was still wet and she began to shiver as her eyes struggled to stay open.

Both choose the same moment to speak.

“You should climb into bed and warm up some…” Clyde started as Rey began with “I’ll head back to mine just as soon as I get warm and my clothes dry”.

Barely a beat passed before Clyde damned niceties and took charge.

“Look now, I’ll have none of that. Sending a lady out chilled to the bone in the middle of the night! Unless you have kin ready to come retrieve you and look after you I think it best I insist…You said yer’self you live alone and well, judging by the day you’ve had and the state of exhaustion you’re likely in…you could use a good night sleep and someone to watch over you. I know how this all must sound, and I’m more than happy to have you call someone or send a picture of my photo ID round to folks so they know who yer with, but… well I’ve thought long and hard and you are getting in that bed til’ the sun comes up!”

Rey was dumbfounded and stared for a moment with her mouth forming a little “o”. Silently she crossed the room and sat on the massive bed. Absentmindedly she began rubbing along her robed arms to warm herself up. Clyde raised his brows archly and Rey took the hint and burrowed under the soft covers.

“T-thanks!” she chattered as she bundled up. “And…what about you?”

“Oh I’m just fine in this fancy chair here, expect it’s a big improvement on some of the places I’ve rested my head before…speaking of which, why don’t you go on and rest your pretty little head Sunshine. I’ll be checking on you in a few hours to make sure that courier didn’t scramble your brains along with your mini quiche” Clyde assured her casually as he pulled a dogeared paperback from his messenger bag and started reading.

‘How did this seem like the most natural thing in the world?’ She wondered as she marveled at the easy domesticity of it all. Silently Rey snapped a picture of Clyde leaning against the arm rest as he resumed his book. She sent it along with a brief message to Maz and Finn, a friend who rented a room on her floor. It didn’t take a lot of convincing for Rey’s body to succumb to sleep again. She drifted off as her message sent.

“Happy Valentines Day! Talk to you tomorrow. For now, it’s bedtime stories with my new friend the big bad wolf!”


	5. A Late Night and an Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 2 updates in as many days WOW haha. I know my tense is all over the place, but I've just come to accept it as part of my style. Hope you enjoy!

Clyde’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he silences it quickly. It’s midnight and one of his alarms to check on Rey has reminded him to check on her. He folds over the page he is on in his book and gets closer to the unlikely companion who is fast asleep in his hotel bed.

Her breaths are steady and deep, but she is still clutching the blankets tightly around her as she shivers occasionally. Clyde spots the glass of water on the side table and notices it is still full. More gently than he figured himself capable of he brushes against her upper arm. Rey stirs as he rubs warmth into her shoulder, and he says her name.

When she opens her eyes he smiles and whispers to her “Rey, do you remember my name? Can you tell me what day it is and sit up to drink some water?”

“S’ Valentine’s Day Wolfie” She mumbles as she sits up against a wall of fluffy pillows. “I mean Clyde” she corrects herself once she has come to a little more.

“Haha well yer’ mostly right. It is officially February the 15th now, _but_ I will answer to either of those” he quietly teases as he hands Rey the water.

“Easy there” Clyde tells Rey as she drinks quickly “How ya’ feeling?”

He looks at her up under his lashes and she truthfully feels better waking up to see him again. The same strangely content sensation she experienced after the bike hit her. He is comforting, thoughtful, and kind…and with him…she isn’t lonely anymore. Rey shakes those needy thoughts from her head and answers as best she can.

“Terrible…Sleepy, sore…cold” she listed.

Clyde wondered how close the nearest hospital was, maybe he could call the friendly concierge and have a doctor brought here?

Rey interrupted his thoughts when she noticed his concern.

“But I’m _fine_…honest. More than fine, glad you’re here. It’s nice to…wake up to someone” she finished with a coy smile.

He couldn’t agree more. In fact, he’d be happy to be beside her every time she woke up. ‘There you go again’ he thought as he reigned his fanciful notions in again.

After Rey finished the water, he did some simple field medic checks. Used a light on his key chain to check her pupils were dilating correctly and that she could focus and follow a point properly.

Rey thanked him profusely and laid down again.

“We’ll do one last check like this before sunup alright?” he asked as he tucked her in.

“Sounds like a plan” she chirped as she gathered her knees up and hugged herself. Her eyes stayed closed, but he could tell sleep wasn’t coming.

A sharp pain racked Clyde’s chest seeing Rey stay in that position. He was no stranger to self-comfort. Long nights away from home in dangerous places during the war wrapping his big arms around his own chest, mimicking a kind of security and affection he never really knew. When he came home hugging himself as he fell asleep fell out of habit since he could never manage to get used to sleeping with his prosthetic or sensing the absence of his forearm. It wasn’t a solution anyways, just a coping mechanism…and it hurt to know that Rey had to cope.

He wasn’t sure what instinct was stronger, the impulse to soothe and warm Rey or ease his own unrest.

“Clyde?”

He thought he imagined it. But a minute later Rey shifted and looked at him as she called his name again softly.

“Clyde?...could you? Would you?...” She seemed to be struggling to land on how to ask him something.

“What do you need Rey?” he asked as he bent down near the side table.

“Would you sleep with me?...I mean lay down in bed with me? I mean to say…I just thought maybe…you might help me fall asleep. You’re so warm and I just…” she trailed off before finishing “I’m not used to being touched…but…if you could just be nearer?”

Clyde could only nod before he moved to the other side of the bed. He had changed into his bedclothes while Rey had been sleeping earlier. He gingerly laid on top of the covers in his old Bob Seger tee and his plaid sleep pants.

Rey remained facing the side table but she unfurled herself from the ball she had been tucked into.

“I suppose I do run hot” Clyde laughed to himself as they both dozed off. “I’ll stay put til you fall asleep again”

“T-thank you Clyde” Rey whispered as she shuddered a bit. “Could you maybe rub my arms a bit? Like when you woke me?” she asked cautiously.

Without needing words Clyde gladly reached out and worked some warmth from her shoulder and down her arm. He alternated strokes, and circles, with gently resting the weight of his arm along hers.

Rey feels the tension of the day and the loneliness of her life melt away in those moments before sleep finds her.

At 5am Clyde’s PJ pocket buzzes again with another silent alarm to check on Rey. At some point he fell asleep comforting her. His face is dangerously close to being nuzzled in her hair and his arm is slung over her waist. Slowly he extricates himself from her and folds the blankets over to give a double layer before he pours himself back into the armchair. He yawns widely before he looks over her again. No shivers, no crease in her brow, no stirring. Rey sleeps peacefully, and in another moment so does Clyde.

Rey blinks awake as sun dapples her face through the hotel curtain. She smacks her lips and turns over hoping to get a glimpse of Clyde before he wakes. Her progress is hindered somewhat by the tower of covers and blankets atop her. She turns her head and sees true to his word Clyde had left while she was asleep. A silly flash a disappointment cuts through her. That feeling doesn’t last though. The cold light of day may illuminate the man himself in one of the armchairs, but warm fuzzy feelings chase the chill away. 

His arms were crossed, and his head tilted back. Mouth agape as he took long deep breaths. Occasionally something twitched or he shifted. His thigh muscle, an arm, his back, a leg. Rey lazily watched him like one of her favorite cooking contest programs. Marveling at the strange series of events that had brought her to now. Closing her eyes again Rey dreamed. She’d never thought much about the future, but the universe had given her a glimpse; solid and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> SO? Thoughts?
> 
> Uber is NOT really like this. I actually use lyft /uber daily and 99% of drivers are awesome!
> 
> Fluff and sweetness on the way...then SMUTTY SMUTTY GOODNESS


End file.
